


What happened last night ?

by Lizzielose



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Non, se réveiller nu, dans une salle de bain à côté de son voisin et pire ennemi, n'est certainement pas comme ça que l'on s'imagine un lendemain de soirée.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit OS qui traînait dans mes affaires depuis un moment, je me suis dit pourquoi pas le poster ?

Il était allongé, ça il en était sûr. Mais où ? Il avait froid, et en même temps chaud. Il était d’ailleurs collé à une importante source de chaleur. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, par peur d’être pris d’un mal de crâne inhumain. Il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu’il s’était passé la veille, mais une chose était sûre, il avait bu. Beaucoup. Même en gardant les yeux fermés, il avait mal à la tête. Il aurait pu rester allongé là des heures, si une soudaine envie de vomir ne l’avait pas forcé à ouvrir les yeux, et à se lever enn vitesse pour aller vomir plus loin. Par chance il y avait des toilettes juste à côté. Il sentit les verres de vodka en trop, ressortir de son œsophage. C’était horrible et ça lui donnait encore plus envie de vomir. Quelle horreur ! Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’endroit où il avait dormi, et découvrit avec effarement Joe Liebgott, l’homme qu’il détestait le plus au monde, en train de le fixer.

« Putain, mec ! Habille-toi ! T’es complètement à poil !" s’exclama l’autre.

Effectivement, il l’était. Ca commençait vraiment à devenir bizarre. Il n’arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, alors répondre à Joe était tout simplement en dehors de ses capacités actuelles. Il fit une tentative pour se lever et quitter la pièce avec le peu de dignité qu’il lui restait, mais, échoué lamentablement, et finit par s’écrouler à côté de la baignoire. Il se redressa légèrement, pour se mettre en position assise, et fixa quelque chose en face de lui, qu’il était, lui-même, incapable de désigner.

« Mais qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? » demanda Joe derrière lui. Ce dernier s’était rallongé dans la baignoire, il avait lui aussi l’air d’avoir mal au crâne, et très certainement la gueule de bois, au vu de son apparent trou de mémoire

 

« Eh bien.. . Je pense qu’on a un peu trop bu… » commença-t-il.

« Nan ?! Sans déconner ? T’as trouvé ça tout seul ? » ironisa Joe.

« Vas te faire foutre Joe. J’essaye de me rappeler ce qu’il s’est passé. »

« Pas besoin d’être allé à Harvard pour le deviner Web, on a couché ensemble. »

« Non ! Je sais qu’on est nu, mais on a pu faire un concours débile ou je sais pas quoi ! » rétorqua-t-il horrifié, Joe lui lança un regard vexé avant de répondre.

« Mec, j’ai des suçons et des morsures un peu partout sur le corps, et de ce que je peux voir, toi aussi ! »

Il devait y avoir une erreur ! Il n’avait pas tout simplement pu coucher avec Joe Liebgott, c’était tout bonnement impossible. Ils ne se supportaient pas et passaient leurs temps respectifs à s’engueuler, à s’insulter. Et dire qu’ils étaient voisins de palier. Il passait son temps à toquer à la porte de Joe pour lui hurler de baisser la musique, où si possible de faire moins de bruit avec son coup d’un soir. Bien sûr que Joe le lui rendait bien, se plaignant constamment du bruit qu’il faisait quand il claquait sa porte d’entrée, alors qu’il essayait de dormir, ou encore quand il garait soit disant mal sa voiture, l’empêchant ainsi de garer la sienne. Tout le monde dans l’immeuble se moquait d’eux, soit disant qu’ils allaient finir ensemble, mais ça faisait plus de deux ans que la situation en changeait pas. Bien au contraire, c’était comme si elle s’empirait de jours en jours. Beaucoup comme Skinny, leur voisin d’en face, commençait à en avoir marre, et menaçait d’appeler les flics quand il les entendant s’engueuler à deux heures du matin sur le palier, pour déterminer lequel des deux passaient le plus de temps dans la douche. Avec le temps, ça devenait de plus en plus pathétique. Evidemment qu’il avait essayé de calmer les choses, mais à chaque fois, Joe lui balançait une pique, et il finissait toujours par monter sur ses grands chevaux. 

Babe et Roe avaient organisé une fête pour fêter leurs fiançailles et tout l’immeuble avait été invité. Ca avait dû dégénérer en deuxième partie de soirée, après que tous les « vieux » soient partis se coucher. Il avait bu quelques shots de téquila avec Henry, Joe était arrivé, et avait frappé ce dernier, avant de le prendre par le col et de l’emmener à l’écart des autres, sur le balcon. Il se souvenait de son incompréhension et de la sensation de froid qu’il avait ressenti dehors. Sans savoir pourquoi ça l’avait marqué.

« T’as frappé Henry ! » s’insurgea-t-il d’un coup, ça avait enfin fait tilt dans sa tête. « Pourquoi t’as fait ça ?! »

« Aucune idée. D’ailleurs, je crois que j’ai trouvé nos fringues. »

Il désigna du menton la cabine de douche, où reposaient sagement leurs vêtements de la veille. David rampa vers eux tant bien que mal, et les enfila le plus rapidement possible, dos à Joe, avant de lui jeter les siens.

Il commençait à avoir de nouveau envie de vomir, il en avait sérieusement marre. Pourquoi avait il autant bu la veille ? Il savait pourtant qu’au dessus de deux verres, le lendemain il était malade comme un chien.

« Hey les gars, vous êtes enfin réveillés, et habillés à ce que je vois ! » s’exclama joyeusement Babe, trop joyeusement pour un lendemain de cuite, en rentrant en trombe dans la pièce. « Vous étiez déchaînés hier soir ! Le p’tit déj est servi, vous pouvez venir si vous voulez ! »

Après plusieurs tentatives échouées, David réussit enfin à se lever, et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Joe. Il trouva Roe aussi au comptoir de la cuisine, il lui sourit et lui tendit une tasse de café. Babe retourna s’asseoir à côté de son fiancé, et l’embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, alors que l’autre rougissait furieusement. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu’ils sortaient ensemble, et ils n’avaient pas changé d’un pouce.  
C’était l’une des raisons pour laquelle tout le monde les appréciait, ils étaient discrets et adorables comme au premier jour. Joe prit place à côté de David et prit son mug sous le regard indigné de son voisin.

« Ca va je te dérange pas trop ? »

« Vu ce que vous avez fait hier soir, je doute qu’il y ait quelque chose qui puisse le déranger »intervint Luz en rentrant dans l’appartement comme s’il était chez lui, pour changer.

« Quoi ?! » s’exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

« Et j’ai tout filmé, vous inquiétez pas, je ressortirais tout le jour de votre mariage ! »

« Putain, mais c’est quoi ce bordel ? Il s’est passé quoi hier soir ? » gronda Joe.

« Vous vous en rappelez pas ? » demanda Babe en ouvrant le frigo pour sortir le lait pour Luz qui en voulait toujours dans son café.

« A ton avis ? » rétorqua David en prenant une gorgée du café qu’il avait fini par récupérer auprès de Joe.

« Oh, c’est trop mignon » ajouta Luz « vous vous êtes roulés des grosses pelles bien dégueulasses, à faire chialer une vieille fille entourée de chats. »

« Charmant. » ne put s’empêcher de commenter Roe.

« C’est impossible, on a pas fait ça ! » s’exclama Davis, même si au fond de lui, il savait que c’était possible. Quand ils s’étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, ce dernier l’avait dragué plus ou moins lourdement.  
Et évidemment, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de le rembarrer. Dans un sens, ce n’était pas sa faute, son ex avait voulu se venger de leur rupture en demandant à ses potes de le draguer, et d’aller à un rendez-vous avec lui, pour ensuite le larguer comme une vieille chaussette. Son ex savait parfaitement comme cela se terminait, il allait rentrer chez lui en essayant de garder la tête haute, mais en échouant lamentablement, pour finir comme une larve sur son canapé, à pleurer de toutes les larmes de son corps, en mangeant de la glace. Comme les filles dans les comédies romantiques clichées. Alors oui, il avait rembarré Joe plutôt violemment. Mais après avoir vérifier ses amis Facebook, il s’était vite rendu compte qu’en fait les deux ne se connaissaient même pas. Alors, il avait essayé d’aller s’excuser, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Joe qui le rembarra. Selon Toye, son meilleur ami, il ne supportait pas de s’être pris son premier râteau. Il avait beau eu à chaque fois tenter d’expliquer la situation à son voisin, ce dernier ne voulait rien entendre. Et pourtant s’il avait pris la peine de l’écouter, Joe aurait su qu’il était totalement son genre. Mais non, il avait préféré s’enfermer dans une relation basée sur les insultes et les piques quotidiennes.

« Pas que ça me déranges, tu sais, Web ! » le nargua Joe, en lui faisant un clin d’œil suggestif. Il ne connaissait donc pas la discrétion.

« Bon allez, Joe, explique tout à l’amour de ta vie, et en privé, loin, très loin d’ici, on a pas envie de vous entendre. »déclara Toye en rentrant dans la pièce. Cet appartement était un vrai moulin.

David ne releva pas le « surnom », se contentant de se retourner vers l’autre en haussant le sourcil. Joe était en feu. Littéralement. Encore pire que Babe quand il rougissait. Et pourtant.

« Oui Joe, explique moi, je serais raaavi de le savoir » ne put il s’empêcher d’ajouter. A son commentaire, le principal intéressé se leva, et l’empoigna par le bras, l’entraînant à sa suite. Les minutes qui suivirent furent les plus gênantes de leurs vies à tous les deux. Joe le poussa à l’intérieur de son appartement, étant donné que sa porte n’était jamais fermée. David se demandait d’ailleurs comment cela se fait qu’il ne se soit jamais fait cambrioler. Il découvrit d’ailleurs pour la première fois de sa vie, l’intérieur de son appartement. Et étrangement celui-ci était parfaitement bien rangé. Contrairement au sien, qui était d’un bordel innommable. Beaucoup de ses amis se posaient la question sur comment réussissait il à s’y retrouver avec ses cours, ses copies, sa thése, son livre. L’une des raisons pour laquelle il avait d’ailleurs rompu avec son ex, était le fait qu’il était incapable de comprendre et d’accepter sa méthode de rangement.

Quand il reposa les yeux sur Joe, celui-ci en profita pour se ruer sur lui, et l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Il s’était retrouvé rapidement plaqué au mur derrière lui, en répondant avidement au baiser. Alors certes, Joe embrassait d’une manière violente, ne lui laissant pas l’occasion de prendre des initiatives, mais il embrassait quand même vachement bien. Ses doigts c’étaient d’ailleurs logés sur sa hanche et dans ses cheveux, et contrairement au baiser, ils le caressaient d’un geste tendre. Ses mains à lui étaient toujours le long de son corps, mais l’entrée de la langue de Joe dans sa bouche, le réveilla suffisamment pour qu’il les croise derrière sa nuque, dans un geste pour l’attirer encore plus près. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, qui « réveilla » Joe, celui-ci se recula, mais colla tout de même son front au sien, les yeux à moitié clos, les joues rouges, avec son nez qui se frottait au sien. Cela se voyait qu’il essayait tant bien que de mal de reprendre sa respiration, son souffle s’écrasait sur sa joue, et il sentait encore l’alcool, il s’abstint tout de fois, de tout commentaire, sachant parfaitement qu’il n’était pas bien.

« Tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques. » murmura Joe, avant d’enfouir sa tête dans son cou, comme gêné par ses propos. « C’est la première chose à laquelle j’ai pensé quand je t’ai vu pour la première fois, dans ce bar. » sa voix était un peu étouffée, mais il sentit, plus qu’il ne sut, qu’il disait la vérité.

« Quand je t’ai vu, j’ai vraiment cru que nous allions finir la soirée dans les toilettes du bar. A vrai dire, si tu me l’avais proposé au lieu de me draguer comme tu l’avais fait, la soirée ne se serait pas finie de cette façon. »

Il entendit Joe ricaner, et le sentit resserrer son étau autour de lui, comme si maintenant qu’il l’avait, il n’allait plus jamais le laisser partir. 

« Je dois dire que ce soir là, mon égo a pris un sacré coup. »

« Je sais, Toye me l’a dit. »

« J’en étais sûr, ce qui n’empêche que tu as également ta part de responsabilité dans l’histoire, tu n’avais qu’à pas me rembarrer comme ça, et direct accepter mes avances. »

« Je ne pouvais pas Joe. »

« Oh vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? Ton copain t’attendais de l’autre côté du bar, et ça n’était qu’une manière de le tester ? » Ca y est, sa voix était redevenue hargneuse, leur bulle s’était cassée. Il se dégagea de son emprise, et s’éloigna de quelques pas de Joe qui le fusillait du regard désormais. « Comment veux-tu qu’entre nous ça marche si tu es pas capable de me dire pourquoi tu m’as rembarré la première fois qu’on s’est vu ?! »

« Parce que je pensais que tu faisais parti du groupe de mecs envoyés par mon ex, envoyés pour me draguer pour ensuite me larguer ! » Son visage se décomposa comme s’il n’y croyait pas. Puis il fronça les sourcils comme s’il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose, pour enfin le prendre dans ses bras comme pour le réconforter. David s’agrippa à lui comme s’il était sa bouée de sauvetage en pleine tempête.

« Mais… Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit plutôt ? »

« J’ai essayé ! Mais à chaque fois, tu te mettais à m’insulter et on finissait par s’engueuler, à un tel point que j’en oubliais la raison de ma venue. »

Joe l’entraîna dans sa chambre et s’allongea avec lui sur le lit. Instinctivement, sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi, David posa sa tête sur son torse et se blottit contre lui, il n’y avait pas vraiment de chauffage dans la pièce, et il n’était pas franchement habitué à avoir froid. Il faisait toujours autour de 23° dans son appartement, un vrai sauna comme disait Luz. Alors oui, ça lui coûtait une blinde de chauffage, mais au moins il était à l’aise pour travailler et se détendre après une journée au bureau. 

« J’ai froid. » chuchota-t-il, en relevant légèrement la tête, il entendit Joe grogner de mécontentement, avant que celui-ci ne le pousse pour pouvoir se lever, devant son regard interrogateur, il déclara l’air de rien : 

« Puisqu’on se les caille ici, on a qu’à aller chez toi. »

Sur le papier c’était une bonne idée, en réalité, c’était légèrement plus compliqué que ça. Son appartement était littéralement en bordel, il y avait des livres partout sur le sol, mélangés avec des vêtements, et des journaux, i l n’eût pas le temps de protester qu’il se retrouvait pousser dehors, sur le palier. Il lança un sourire qui se voulait confiant, et sortit ses clés qui se trouvaient toujours dans sa poche de jean. La tête de Joe quand il découvrit à quoi ressemblait son appartement était mémorable, et il regretta même un instant d’avoir oublié son portable sur sa table de nuit, sinon il l’aurait pris en photo immédiatement.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule là, Web ? Ca fait deux ans que tu m’emmerdes parce que je laisse traîner mes affaires sur le palier, alors que chez toi, c’est un bordel pas possible ? »

« C’est juste ma méthode rangement, c’est pas si en bordel que ça, j’ai rangé il y a pas longtemps en plus ! »

« Je t’aiderais à ranger demain, parce que là, c’est pas possible, tu peux te choper des maladies ! »

« Je n’ai pas envie de ranger Joe. »

« D’a-ccord. »

Sans trop savoir comment ils s’étaient retrouvés tous les deux sur son lit, en train de rire comme des idiots. Ils reprirent la position dans laquelle ils s’étaient mise quelques minutes auparavant. Il était bien loin là, sans avoir à se soucier de ce que Joe allait penser de lui, et de ses habitudes étranges. Il ne l’avait d’ailleurs jamais vu sous son meilleur jour. Toujours ceux où il était habillé comme un sac, prêt à trucider la moindre personne qui allait le contredire, à cause de son manque évident de sommeil. Il le senti bouger sous lui, et regarder quelque chose sur son portable.

« Skinny nous a vendu auprès de ma mère. »

« Ah… C’est un problème ?»

« Elle veut savoir ce que tu aimes come dessert, parce que tu es invité au déjeuner familial demain, évidemment. J’en étais sûr, écoute, si t’as pas envie de venir, c’est bon, je me vexerais pas. »

« Joe, c’est bon, dis à ta mère, que vu que j’ai pu entendre, peu importe qu’elle cuisinera, je vais aimer, et fortement pensé à emménager dans sa cuisine. »

« Oh mon dieu, elle va commencer à organiser notre mariage à la minute où elle va te rencontrer. Ou alors elle va essayer de me renier et de te prendre comme fils à ma place. »

« Dis pas ça, je suis sûr qu’elle serait capable de n’importe quoi pour toi. Enfin d’après ce que Skinny m’a dit, je peux me tromper après, mais elle n’a pas l’air d’être comme ça. »

« Ah… Elle a répondu. Elle demande si une tarte meringuée te convient»

« Dis lui oui. »

« Tu vas prendre ma place, j’le sens. »

« Et sinon, il y a des choses qu’il faut que je sache à propos de ta famille, histoire d’éviter les grosses bourdes en plein milieu du repas, qui me vaudront d’être interdit de visite pendant au moins les 50 prochaines  
années. »  
« Sors une feuille David, parce que ça va être long.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez me follow sur mon [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/liebshadows)


End file.
